


#PeterNeverFails

by UnknownSoldier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Gen, Mad Pan, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSoldier/pseuds/UnknownSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy and Peter are good friends. But Peter has been known for pulling pranks, and he's just finished setting one up in her house: Involving a cage. When Wendy gets home, she finds her house trashed and in complete ruin! She falls over part of what used to be the coffee table, and she can't get up. She immediately calls Peter on the phone. A Quid Pro Quo I wrote in Creative Writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	#PeterNeverFails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Quid Pro Quo so it's formatted differently, sorry if you don't like it, but it truly is a decent piece of writing. Give it a shot.

**Wendy:** Peter!

**Peter:** Wendy?

**Wendy:** I'm trapped!

**Peter:** Come again?

**Wendy:** I think I broke my ankle!

**Peter:** Really? I didn't think that would happen.

**Wendy:** What do you mean? This couldn't have been you.

**Peter:** Well, it just might be...

**Wendy:** You wouldn't do this to me.

**Peter:** You never know Wendy. I mean, I'm not the most well behaved boy in the world.

**Wendy:** How could you! Do you have any idea how much money it's going to cost to get out of this!

**Peter:** You don't need money.

**Wendy:** Yes I do!

**Peter:** Just lift yourself out.

**Wendy:** I can't! Everything needs to be replaced!

**Peter:** Are you sure? I would think only the coffee table and a few ceiling squares.

**Wendy:** My entire house is destroyed!

**Peter:** Now you're just being dramatic.

**Wendy:** No I'm not! You should see this mess…

**Peter:** That really hurts Wendy, I spent weeks figuring out how to go about it and now you criticize me for being messy!?

**Wendy:** You did this!? You robbed my house?

**Peter:** It's only a harmless game!

**Wendy:** Have you gone insane!

**Peter:** Not quite yet.


End file.
